Pursuit of Baby Poof
by mah29732
Summary: A tribunal of three fairy judges have had it with the incompetence of Jorgen von Strangle who had failed to hand Poof over to the Fairy Academy. So instead, Jorgen has hired Skulker of the Ghost Zone to fix things for himself.
1. Incompetence of Jorgen von Strangle

Pursuit of Baby Poof

Chapter 1: Incompetence of Jorgen von Strangle

It was quite a scene at the Fairy World Academy, as Jorgen von Strangle was on trial by a fairy military tribunal for his failure to take the newly born Poof, son of Cosmo and Wanda to the Fairy World Academy. Poor Jorgen was quite nervous on what was going to happen to him, as a three panel of fairy judges presided over the case.

"Jorgen, we're quite disappointed in your work being with the Fairy World Academy" said the judge sitting in the center, "give us one reason why we shouldn't revoke your membership of the Fairy World Academy altogether for your failure of acquiring the newly born fairy Poof."

"But your honors" said Jorgen as he got up from his seat, "it's not my fault. I thought this fake doll was the real thing."

"Not good enough" said the fairy judge on the right, "I'm afraid we're going to have to revoke all of your honors from this Fairy World Academy. This is even worse than the day you were training Cosmo."

"So give us the final word, and we'll give you the sentence" added the fairy judge on the left.

"I have hired one of the greatest hunters in the world that would be able to apprehend and bring back the baby fairy known as Poof back to this academy" said Jorgen.

"And who just might that be?" asked the fairy judge in the center.

Suddenly the door for the entrance to the tribunal busted right down with two fairy guards being unconscious right on the floor. As the dust cleared, it was none other than Skulker, the infamous hunter from the Ghost Zone entering into the scene.

"Ah, my old cum Skulker, he'll be the one to apprehend the newly born baby Poof and bring him back here to the academy" said Jorgen.

"And I'm quite proud that my newest client is the most powerful fairy in the entire universe" said Skulker, "with the possible award of acquiring some powerful weapons so that I can go back hunting my original foe."

"Wow Mr. Von Strangle, looks like we had it all wrong with you" said the fairy judge at the center, "if your friend over here from the Ghost Zone could apprehend the baby fairy known as Poof, and bring him back here to the academy, we'll also grant you, your five stars back you lost during your training with Cosmo."

"Now this is the result I was hoping that you would promote" said Jorgen.

"Tribunal will be adjourned for now, unless if you fail at this too Jorgen" said the fairy judge in the center as the hammer truck down on the table, the three fairy judges vanished.

"Well, now that's out of the way" said Skulker, "so where would my target be located at by any chance?"

The scene then immediately switches to Dimmsdale, where poor Timmy Turner was dealing with the newly born Poof who was becoming quite troublesome. From waking Timmy up by crying quite a lot during the middle of the night which Wanda was responsible for changing Poof's diapers, to Cosmo trying to cheer him up by doing his usual stupid things.

"I have had enough of this!" cried Timmy as he was woken up by Poof's senseless crying to which Poof was a little gold fish in the bowl with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Sorry sport" said Wanda as she was trying to calm Poof down, "but we're really new at this."

"Yeah, it's not like there's some sort of off switch on Poof to make him stop crying" added Cosmo.

"Well, please keep it down with Poof, if he cries any louder that he already is, my parents will find out about it, and you two will go away forever" said Timmy.

"I think he's quiet down" said Wanda as Poof was more relaxed.

"Don't forget about Poof being a barfing machine either" added Cosmo as Poof then literally gave poor Wanda a good barf right in her face.

"Timmy, what's going on here, I heard crying" said Timmy's mother as she came into his room, "and your fish are a mess."

"Uh, that was me" said Timmy, "I was, er having a nightmare."

"You want to come into our room?" asked Timmy's mother.

"Sure" replied Timmy.

As Timmy left his room, Skulker had arrived right onto the scene outside the Turner house.

"This looks like the location of where that super fairy told me to search for this Poof" said Skulker as he began to scan the entire house with his x-ray vision, "but where the heck is that baby fairy, all I see is three fish in a bowl and the godchild they're assigned to heading back into his parents room. I have to probably follow their godchild around, and perhaps when those fairies of his appear with their baby Poof, I can finally apprehend him and take him back to the academy."

Skulker then turned himself invisible and waited until mourning. When mourning finally came, Timmy then got up for breakfast and headed downstairs. Cosmo and Wanda had disguised themselves as cats, with Poof as a purple kitten following them.

"Mourning, did you two sleep alright?" asked Timmy to Cosmo and Wanda who looked really tired.

"No, Poof kept us up all night" replied Wanda.

"Yeah, I tried to be as funny as I could ever be to also calm him down from crying and also trying to stop him from messing up our fish bowl even further" added Cosmo.

"Say, Timmy, looks like your pet cats had a kitten" remarked Timmy's dad as he sat down for breakfast, "though I don't remember getting you pink, and green cats either. Oh well, hope you can take better care of them like you're doing a lousy job with your three fish with their messy fish bowl."

Suddenly instead of barfing, poor Poof then threw up quite a large hairball right on the floor.

"Timmy, I'm shocked" said Timmy's mother as she noticed the large hairball on the ground, "that purple kitten threw up a hairball. It's your responsibility to clean it up."

"Fine, I'm getting to it already" sighed Timmy as he picked up a trash bag and also a dust pan and began to clean up the mess.

After Timmy had breakfast and cleaned up the hairball which Poof provided, he walked right onto the bus which stopped at his house. Skulker then noticed that there was something quite strange about the three cats whom were following him.

"Those three cats are oddly suspicious" said Skulker as he began to scan them with his x-ray vision, "I can't put my finger on it, but they remind me of that beaver kid's three gold fish. Perhaps I better observe them when they arrive at the local education center."


	2. New Tactic

Chapter 2: New Tactic

It was quite frankly frustrating for Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter into trying to find where Timmy's fairy godparents would be along with also identifying the location of baby fairy Poof.

"This is just quite absurd!" cried Skulker after he stopped examining the three cats that were in the colors of green, pink and purple from above in a tree while invisible, "All I see here are three cats. I don't see no fairies. That top fairy known as Jorgen von Strangle stated that this Turner kid had three fairies."

Suddenly Skulker's communicator rang to which he immediately responded by picking it up.

"You ghost bounty hunter" said Jorgen on the other line, "have you found the location of the baby fairy Poof to bring back to the Fairy Academy so that I won't get in trouble?"

"I staked out the house of the Turner boy" said Skulker, "all I could find was first three gold fish and now three cats. You said there would be fairies to find there."

"Well, maybe Cosmo, Wanda and their son Poof would come to the wimpy beaver child's aid if he's endanger" said Jorgen giving Skulker a good tip.

"Yes, why didn't I think of that myself" said Skulker as he hung up his communicator, "putting harm into the Turner boy will certainly expose those three fairies out in the open. Once this baby fairy known as Poof is in the clear, I will be able to apprehend him and take him back to the Fairy Academy for my client."

"What, no thank you?" asked Jorgen as the scene switches to his desk at the Fairy Academy with his communicator not receiving a signal.

The scene then switches to where Timmy gets off the bus to Dimmsdale elementary school. Skulker then immediately arrives on the scene while still invisible and watches Turner get off the bus.

"Ha, this is my chance to certainly put this Turner boy in danger" laughed Skulker.

But before Skulker could use any of his advance weaponry to force Timmy to have his fairies appear, Francis appeared right behind Timmy and then gave him a good weggie and placed his underwear over his head.

"Hey, that was suppose to go for me!" cried Skulker as he noticed the larger gray boy known as Francis walk away quite happy.

"Now that was quite fun" laughed Francis as he dusted himself off as he walked around the alleyway of the school to skip class like he usually does, "I'm going to have to get Turner's lunch money next."

"That target there was suppose to be mine gray child" said Skulker as he revealed himself right front of Francis.

"A ghost!" cried Francis as he spotted Skulker.

"That Turner boy is suppose to be my target, not yours!" cried Skulker as he aimed his advance weapons at Francis.

"Whoa, take it easy" said Francis as he began to sweat quite a lot from his forehead, "I mean we're both against Turner. What do you have against him anyway?"

"It's none of your business" replied Skulker as he then fired a net trapping Francis right against the wall, "now no more of targeting Turner, since he's suppose to be my target."

"Yes, alright" said Francis as Skulker then left the scene to which Francis began to cry, "I want my mommy!"

Meanwhile, back inside the main building, Timmy was quite nervous as he was heading right toward Denziel Crocker's classroom.

"Welcome Turner" said Crocker as he appeared right in front of the door, "I hope you studied for today's quiz, oh wait, you never study. Here's an F in advance just to change your mind to not take my quiz for today."

"I'm not a failure" protested Timmy as he threw the paper with the F on the floor.

"Just making it more easier on me to really put the F on your quiz paper then" laughed Crocker as he had a red pen ready.

As Skulker finished humiliating Francis, he began to use his x-ray vision to search all the rooms of the school for his target-Timmy Turner.

"Where is that Turner child" said Skulker as he began to search the locker rooms, as well as some of the classrooms while still invisible, "this is the right location of where I last saw him get off that yellow vehicle."

Suddenly, Skulker then spots Timmy in Mr. Crocker's classroom being quite nervous on the quiz he was currently taking.

"Ah, there's my target" said Skulker, "but there are too many witnesses here, I must remain low until I have the right time for the attack."

Meanwhile, after Timmy took Crocker's dreaded quiz, the bell rang for recess to which Timmy went out to find his friends Chester and AJ. Skulker then soon followed Timmy right outside the playground area of the school.

"Well, well, it seems that my target seems to be all alone" said Skulker, "just the right sort of atmosphere I want."

Timmy waited for a few seconds for Chester and AJ to come out, but unbeknownst to him, Skulker who was still invisible was watching his every move. The ghost bounty hunter then decided it was time to act before he was interrupted again and fired a rope around Timmy, lifting him right up in the air and moving to a secluded location of the school area.

"I'm being kidnaped by an invisible man!" cried Timmy as he noticed himself floating up in the air.

"No you're not child" replied Skulker as he revealed himself, "I know your secret about your three strange gold fish, and also those cats that were with you."

"What, who the heck are you?" asked Timmy as he and Skulker landed in an alleyway.

"I'm Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter" replied Skulker, "and I have been ordered to use you as a pawn to draw our your fairy godparents and their child known as Poof."

"Who the heck hired you to do this?" asked Timmy.

"I can not reveal my clients name to you" replied Skulker, "but I think a few screams of terror from you will get your fairy godparents and their baby Poof out in the open!"

"You don't know who you're up against" said Timmy, "Cosmo, Wanda, help!"

"Right here sport" said Wanda as she, along with Cosmo and Poof came right into the scene.

"Ha, just like I planned!" laughed Skulker as he noticed Poof was out in the open, "My real target wasn't your godchild, rather, your son right there instead! I have been ordered by my client to take your son back to the Fairy Academy, and there's nothing that you two could do about it. So are you two going to go down easy or should I do it the hard way instead?"


	3. Alluding the Hunter

Chapter 3: Alluding the Hunter

Skulker had Poof right where he wanted him to be. He then readied what seemed like to be a high-tech butterfly net from his suit which then scared both Cosmo and Wanda to then shield themselves around Poof to protect him.

"You'll never take our son away!" cried Wanda as she placed her arm around Poof.

"You seem to have no choice here" said Skulker as he also readied some other advance weapons from his high-tech suit, "I'm taking your son away, knowing that I would receive something quite great from my newest client."

"So who is your client anyway?" asked Timmy.

"Why should I tell you that?" replied Skulker, "Skulker tells no one who Skulker is working for."

"I have already guessed who might want to take Poof away from Cosmo and Wanda, and I suspect it's none other than Jorgen von Strangle!" shouted Timmy trying to take an educated guess.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you know who my newest client is, because I'm going to help him get all of his five stars back to which the green haired one here took away" said Skulker.

"You mean the time I was at the Fairy Academy making Atlantis cleaner, and doing all that other sort of stuff?" asked Cosmo.

"Yes" replied Skulker, "now hand over your child Poof, or Skulker shall be the one to do the job."

"You must be forgetting Skulker, I can just simply wish us to a safer area" laughed Timmy as he snapped his fingers to which Cosmo and Wanda quickly used their wands to have themselves along with Poof and Timmy completely vanish from the scene.

"Drat, I should have seen that coming!" cried Skulker as he pounded his fists right into the ground in such anger.

"Oh course you should have" said the voice of Jorgen von Strangle whom immediately appeared right in front of Skulker in a nuclear explosion, "I have come to give you some anti-magic equipment which may aid you in your quest to retrieve the baby fairy known as Poof to be brought back to the Fairy Academy."

Jorgen then dropped what looked like to be some sort of a strange silver wand on the ground.

"What the heck is this?" asked Skulker as he picked it up.

"This looks like any ordinary wand, but it's really a magic detector that we top fairies use in the Fairy Academy" said Jorgen to which he looked at his watch, "oh, I better head back to the Fairy Academy to perform more drill exercises against the new recruits."

Jorgen then vanished like the way he came in.

"Now to find that baby fairy known as Poof" said Skulker as he picked up the silver wand and switched the on switch.

Meanwhile, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had arrived right on the roof of Dimmsdale elementary school.

"Well sport, looks like we're back at your school" said Wanda.

"Yeah, and away from that creepy ghost hunter hired by my old drill instructor that I almost ruined his career" added Cosmo.

"Well, we better send you back to class sport, we'll keep a close eye on Skulker" said Wanda as she used her wand to teleport Timmy right in front of Crocker's room.

"Ah Turner, you're back from recess" said Crocker to which he was quite surprised to see that Timmy had gotten a "C" on the quiz he believed Timmy would fail, "well, seems like you have moved up to a failure to be an average failure."

As Timmy sat down back at his seat, he wondered what Skulker was planning next for Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Meanwhile, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had teleported right back to Timmy's house to provide more safety for Poof. They teleported right into their castle that was in their fish bowl and both Cosmo and Wanda both setup a new security system, and also propped up a very secured playpen for Poof to stay.

"Sorry Poof" said Wanda, "this is for your own good. Knowing that crazy ghost hunter is out there, we can't risk losing you to also head back to the Fairy Academy under Jorgen."

"Yeah" said Cosmo, "so we have also created playful teddy bears that would not just only play with you, but also will protect you just in case of that Skulker guy shows up."

While Cosmo and Wanda were securing their castle in their fish bowl for a potential assault by Skulker, Skulker was having quite a problem trying to find them.

"This new silver wand which is suppose to detect magic isn't useful at all to what my newest client states" said Skulker as he was trying to search for the baby fairy Poof, "perhaps trying to get some information on what other locations to which those three fairies may reside. Perhaps heading back to that godchild of theirs will bring me some info."

After a few long hours in Crocker's class, it was finally lunchtime for Timmy as he walked outside hoping to find Cosmo and Wanda again, along with Poof. But as he walked out, he only saw Cosmo coming into the scene disguised as a squirrel.

"Say, where's Wanda and Poof?" asked Timmy to Cosmo who was quite busy eating some nuts.

"Oh, Wanda thought up of this plan of securing our castle and also taking shifts watching baby Poof" replied Cosmo.

"Wow, that sounds like a good plan" said Timmy, "I just hope that crazy ghost hunter doesn't show up again."

But of course, Timmy spoke too soon, as Skulker immediately spotted Timmy right below while he was still invisible.

"Ha, there's the godchild known as Timmy Turner" said Skulker as he spotted Timmy from down below to which the silver wand also began to give off a glow, "and I think that green squirrel is quite suspicious as well. Perhaps I should really take him in as well!"

Skulker then immediately raced right toward and took out a butterfly net which then grabbed Timmy and Cosmo whom both of them were unaware of Skulker's presence.

"Wow, Timmy, we're flying, and I'm doing it while I'm still a squirrel, I must have turned into a flying squirrel!" cried Cosmo.

"No you're not" replied Timmy to which Cosmo turned back into his fairy original self, "we've been captured in a butterfly net by that ghost hunter Skulker!"

"Yes!" laughed Skulker whom revealed himself and was flying right toward Timmy's house, "If you won't tell me the location of where Poof is, perhaps I should put both of you in danger!"


	4. Into the Fairies' Castle

Chapter 4: Into the Fairies' Castle

Skulker had both Timmy and Cosmo right where he wanted them. As they were danging helplessly from the high-tech butterfly net from his suit, the ghostly bounty hunter raced away from Dimmsdale elementary school.

"Tell me godchild" said Skulker as he propped up Timmy toward his face, "where is the baby fairy you refer as Poof?"

"Oh, that's an easy one, I can answer that if I could only get out of this butterfly net" replied Cosmo as he answered it for Timmy.

"Fine, if it would get me to my target faster" said Skulker as he landed right on the roof of a building and threw Cosmo out of the butterfly net.

"Cosmo, don't do it!" cried Timmy to which Skulker was still holding Timmy by the neck.

Cosmo, likewise with his usual stupid manner teleported himself, Timmy and Skulker right into the castle that Cosmo and Wanda really lived in which was really inside the fish bowl.

"This is the place where you left your son Poof?" asked Skulker to which Cosmo began to nod his head up and down indicating to Skulker the location.

"Excellent" laughed Skulker as he then dropped Timmy on the floor, "now I Skulker, can retrieve the baby fairy known as Poof and return it to the rightful owner of the leadership of the Fairy Academy."

"Not so fast ghost hunter" said Wanda as she appeared right into the scene, right in the nick of time, "we have placed Poof in a secret room in our castle, and also topped it with the latest anti-ghost security system that any good godchild could wish it."

"Oh, you three think you are very clever into trying to trick Skulker into not taking in his target?" asked Skulker to which he then loaded another butterfly net trapping Cosmo, Wanda and also fired some rope from a bazooka-like weapon tying up Timmy, "We'll see how you three do well when you have no chance of saving your precious Poof from being apprehended by me, Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

Skulker then raced off to go search for Poof inside the fairies' castle, not knowing what sort of anti-ghost high-tech security Wanda had recently dished out.

"Guys, we have to get out of here" said Timmy who was trying to untie himself.

"Sorry sport, we can't do a thing" replied Wanda, "our magic can't be used as long as we're trapped in this butterfly net that psycho ghost hunter placed us in."

"But you can't expect to wish up a anti-ghost security system for this insane ghost bounty hunter, he'll never stop trying to search for Poof" said Timmy.

"Oh, I think Wanda knows he will when he gets a load of what Poof has in store for him" laughed Cosmo.

Meanwhile, deep inside the castle, Skulker was using the silver wand that Jorgen von Strangle had given him earlier to search for Poof. But so far, Skulker couldn't find a trace of the baby fairy anywhere. Instead, Skulker first came across a room that had various laser guns attached to the walls and ceiling being fired at him. Skulker attempted to become invisible, but the lasers managed to detect him and caused quite some damage.

"These fairies are more cunning that I thought" said Skulker as he dusted himself off after delivering several blasts of his own advance weaponry against the defensive lasers, "what other sort of tricks do these fairies have?"

Suddenly Skulker then came across a sign that pointed to the direction of where the baby fairy Poof would be located.

"This is just too easy" laughed Skulker as he noticed the sign, "why on Earth would these fairies give the location of their child to me, to make my target an easy picking? Oh well, at least my client will be happy."

As Skulker began to follow the signs of where it was pointing to the baby fairy Poof's location, Skulker was getting quite frustrated as it seemed he was going in circles. Even the silver wand he was carrying didn't seem to detect any trace of magic whatsoever.

"This is madness!" cried Skulker as he came to the center of what seemed like a maze, "I feel as though I'm trapped in a maze of some sort. But for what purpose?"

Suddenly a large laser from above began to charge up to which Skulker looked right up and noticed the real purpose.

"Oh, I now see why" sighed Skulker to which the large laser then zapped Skulker.

After that mess, Skulker then dusted himself off and then screamed his head off in frustration.

"This castle is a nightmare, even for a infamous ghost hunter like me!" cried Skulker, "If I'm going to find that baby fairy known as Poof, I'm going to have to turn over this castle from the bottom up!"

Then with a fury, Skulker then turned on his jetpack and began to fly around the castle, firing his rockets at any security systems he encountered on the way. As he made his way from room, to room, he then used the silver wand to finally detect the location of where Poof was. As the ghost bounty hunter finally entered the room of where Poof was located, Poof was inside a playpen especially made for him. The only security there was a simple key lock to which Skulker then began to wonder why is Poof being made such an easy target?

"Hmm, I wonder" said Skulker to himself as he noticed the key lock on the playpen, "this is all that now stands in my way? With all the sort of crazy security systems that this castle has, I thought I would have a problem with apprehending this little fellow, but it looks like I don't."

Skulker then uses a small laser from his suit and fires off the lock of the playpen and grabs the fairy baby Poof. Poof then recognizes Skulker's silver wand and begins to clap for the silver wand.

"Oh, you like my silver wand, don't you?" asked Skulker to Poof, "Well kid, this wand is mine to keep."

Before Skulker's eyes, millions of silver wands identical to his began to fall from the ceiling, giving the chance for Poof to grab the silver wand Skulker was holding for himself.

"Let go of it child, give me back my wand, all I want from you is to head back to this Fairy Academy!" cried Skulker as he began to struggle with Poof whom had strangely had a strong grasp over the silver wand.

Skulker then grabs the silver wand away from Poof to which Poof began to start crying.

"Oh, that's really great" sighed Skulker as he noticed Poof crying but not noticing the many silver wands forming a large silver tyrannosaurus right behind him, "now I have to listen to this while I head back to my client."

Suddenly Skulker then heard a loud roar behind him, and as he turned around he noticed a silver tyrannosaurus right behind him made out of the many silver wands Poof had spawned.

"This could be bad" said Skulker.

Meanwhile, back where Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were being held captive, Timmy had finally managed to untie himself and then free Cosmo and Wanda from the butterfly net.

"Come on, let's go get that ghostly bounty hunter!" shouted Timmy.

"Uh, I don't think we'll be needing to do that" replied Cosmo.

"Why?" asked Timmy.

"Because that's why" replied Wanda.

Suddenly Skulker came flying into the scene with a silver tyrannosaurus chasing right after him with Poof riding the tyrannosaurus laughing and giggling at Skulker's predicament.

"You two" said Skulker as he stopped right in front of Cosmo and Wanda, "get me out of here, it's not worth it to have this for being my newest target."

"You heard him, make it so" said Timmy as he winked to Cosmo and Wanda.

After that, Skulker was teleported right back to the tribunal which Jorgen had failed to apprehend Poof.

"Jorgen, since your ghostly friend here has failed to apprehend Poof, we're going to sentence you to the lowest job ever for the Fairy Academy" said the fairy judge sitting in the center.

"No, anything but that!" cried Jorgen.

"You'll be the head janitor of the Fairy Academy" laughed the fairy judge on the right, "good luck with your new job."

"Court adjourned" added the fairy judge on the left to which all three fairy judges vanished.

"You, this is all your fault!" cried Jorgen to Skulker.

"Hey, don't blame me, I had to deal with a baby fairy I couldn't even control" replied Skulker to which he began to head off from Fairy World, "well, good luck with your new career."

"This is quite embarrassing for me" sighed Jorgen as his military uniform was traded in for a janitor's uniform and began to mop the floor which the scene promptly ends.


End file.
